


Hunting the Pirate 'Queen'

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An up-and-coming Navy Captain tries to hunt down a legendary Pirate Queen, only the Queen's not actually female, and he pays dearly for getting his gender wrong.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 11





	Hunting the Pirate 'Queen'

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 17.

“You can’t be serious, Kid.”  
  
In a quiet bar on the coast of a pacific isle sat two officers from the English Navy, each distinguished for their efforts in combating the tyranny of pirates that roamed the seas. Despite the gap in age, they were well-acquainted from serving alongside one another, with the younger yet spry man as cocky as he had ever been.  
  
“Listen, Bea.” The young man with an ambitious eye took a swig from his mug, laughing as he practically slammed it onto the table between the two. “If I capture that Pirate Queen, I’ll shoot up the ranks and I can do whatever I want! Hell, I can get us out of this dinky part of the ocean and into real dangerous waters, where we can be heroes, just like when we were kids!”  
  
The older woman, Admiral Beatrice Cunningham, shook her head as she pointed to the patch of cloth that covered up her eye. “I’ve seen past that crud long ago, Arthur.” She shot back as she took a sip from her glass of wine, swirling it around. She was a more delicately minded sailor compared to her lifelong friend, though she hadn’t always been this way. Whatever had claimed her eye had claimed much of her sense of adventure. That much was obvious as she peered out the window, feeling the sun shining in on her face. “You’d be better off settling down with a good woman, rather than chasing dreams that drag you too close to the sun.”  
  
Her subordinate, Captain Arthur Baker, took another swig from his mug. “You’ve grown so soft, Bea. What happened to the woman that always kicked my ass when we were kids? You were bigger, badder, and ready to take on the world. Now, you’ve…” He paused, narrowing his eyes as he finished the drink. “I made him pay for what he did to ya, Bea. You don’t have to keep lingering on that night.”  
  
“I’m not.” Beatrice shot back as she finished her own drink, gently setting it aside while pulling up the bottle of wine she kept by her chair. “I just realized that chasing dreams isn’t worth it. I appreciate what I’ve got right here, right now.” She elaborated as she poured exactly enough into her glass until surface tension kicked in before she downed the entire thing in one gulp.  
  
The eyepatched Admiral grinned a little as her cheeks grew rosé from the drunken buzz. “You know that recruit that’s been showing promise, the one you called cute? He’s a wreck! He can’t hit the broad side of a barn, like a certain boy who always had trouble making the mark!” The teasing words were familiar, and she looked into the glass with nostalgia reflected in her lone eye. “I think he’ll catch up to you if you keep chasing dreams, Kid. Just remember what’s important, and you’ll get where you want to be.”  
  
Arthur sighed as he tossed the mug out of the window, taking a stand near it. “You know I can’t take it slow, Bea. I was born to live a life of danger.” He put a hand to his chest, wincing ever briefly as he felt the scar he had gained on the very same night that his superior lost her eye. “So what if I get roughed up a little? I’ll get back up. I’ve always gotten back up, just like when you used to beat me to a pulp.”  
  
“It’s your funeral, Kid!” Beatrice laughed at his expense as she got up, patting him on the back. “Come back to me when you’ve captured that Queen. If you cock it up, you’re paying a round for me and the boy. If you actually get her, I’m bankrolling the next ship you’ll command. How’s that for a bet?”  
  
Her subordinate smirked as he took her hand and shook it, sealing their deal. “I’ll show you what I can do on my own, Bea. Don’t you dare underestimate me!” The glint in his eye reflected how confident he was. He wasn’t about to buy his boss another beer, much less another exotic wine. Those things were expensive!  
  
Little did he know that the wine was going to be cheap compared to the next price he paid…  
  
\---  
  
It had all happened so fast. Just moments prior, he was at sea with his crew, sailing into the storms where the rumored Pirate Queen lingered. Legends said that the Mermaid, their flagship, frequented these waters and sunk any ship that dared approach. Any stragglers that managed to survive would be captured by the all-female crew and tortured for their incompetence and greed.  
  
So imagine his surprise when his prized ship was capsized by a stray cannonball, leaving his men scrambling to escape before it was too late. He tried to rally them, yet they didn’t listen. They abandoned him as the hull was bombarded with more shots from the enemy cannons until he found himself sinking into the intense waters below…  
  
Now, he found himself on the deck of the Mermaid, stripped of all his belongings except for his boxers. The pirates had at least a little bit of mercy as they allowed him to preserve his dignity when they could’ve cut them off like the rest and exposed him to the harsh elements as punishment for treading onto their territory. Instead, he was just tied to the mast, waiting for an audience with their Captain.  
  
“So? Where is she? Where’s the scourge that bested me?” Arthur asked aloud, peering around the deck at the many women that surrounded them. All of them dressed as scantily as they wanted. Open blouses, pants that left everything below their knees uncovered, and plenty of jewelry to accentuate their natural beauty. Most of that stuff was definitely stolen, and no doubt so were their outfits, since they didn’t seem to be bothered by the elements despite how skimpy they were dressed.  
  
The feminine crew looked to one another, each of them laughing in response to his demand. “What? What’s so funny? This is the Mermaid, isn’t? Vessel of the dreadful Pirate Queen Wallace? I want to see the face of the woman that sunk my ship and tarnished my pride!” He shouted to the skies, his voice echoing louder than the waves smashing against the hull.  
  
“You’re in for a treat, big guy.” One of the pirates, a tanned brunette with an exotic skull necklace nestled softly between her breasts, approached him as she held the flat of her cutlass against his neck. “I could spare you the humiliation, but I doubt the Captain will be happy with me, after hearing what you had to say. He’d be so ashamed if his dear First Mate dealt with another troublemaker, you should’ve seen the look on his face when I lobbed the head off the last one.”  
  
...He?  
  
The Captain’s First Mate laughed as she noticed the subtle change in Arthur’s expression. “You’re just like the rest, always surprised to find the rumors are false. Well, how about I let the Captain take over?” She smirked as she turned towards the bow of the ship. “Cap’n! You’ve got somebody that needs a lesson!”  
  
Mere moments after she called out to her Captain, the door to the Captain’s Quarters slammed open, and a young man stepped out. Or at least, it looked like a young man. Despite his open blouse and coat, there were no breasts on his chest. Despite the slim pants that left most of his legs exposed, there was a distinct bulge near his crotch. And despite the hairband that kept his blonde hair in check, there was definitely an adam’s apple on his throat and his face generally looked just masculine enough. Yet, if you were to look at him from a distance, those traits did stick out as more feminine since the fine details couldn’t be picked out.  
  
“Lucy!” The young-looking captain stomped towards his first mate with an adorable pout on his cute little mug. He wasn’t anywhere near as tall as the rest of them, in fact, he was often forced to look straight into their bosoms more than anything, which also contributed to his natural feminine charm. “Who called me a woman?! I heard somebody do it, I’ll throw ‘em into the sea and make sure that the sharks get ‘em before I come down there and beat them up myself!” His cheeks were red with anger, making him look even cuter.  
  
But all of that still served as whiplash to the Captain that had been sunk by the feminine armada. “Hold on… So all those rumors about the dreadful Pirate Queen were false? You’re a man?” Arthur asked aloud, looking rather taken aback by this revelation. “I came all this way to be taken a fool of by a kid and his nannies!? God above, is this some kind of twisted joke for all my overconfident jests!?”  
  
The First Mate, formally known as Lucienne ‘Lucy’ Marcille, laughed in response. Her captain, the ‘Pirate Queen’ Ashley ‘Ash’ Wallace, was much less amused as he yanked the cutlass from her trusted partner and brought the sharp tip as close to the captive’s throat as it could possibly go without drawing blood. “Listen here you pompous prick, I’ll have you know that I am and have always been a Man! I’m the manliest Pirate to sail these seas, why do you think I’m surrounded by Women that adore me!?” The steam was pouring out of his ears as he grew angrier by the second…  
  
“You’re a kid with a bunch of nannies!” The captured Captain shot back, a fire in his eyes. He wasn’t about to back down. “And I got beaten by you lot, that makes me even more of a joke! Hah! At least I’ve struck a nerve, never thought a kid could be so sensitive about their looks!” The scar-chested sailor smirked. If he was going down, he was going to milk this for all its worth. At least he’d go down bravely, despite how humiliating the situation was.  
  
Lucy shrugged her shoulders as her captain started to vibrate audibly and violently. He was in a foul mood at this point, and nothing was going to calm him down. “Say, Captain?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a supportive hug that served to calm him down just the slightest amount. “How about we try using that toy you excavated just a few nights ago? We lost the bow from our ship during the last storm, and I think…”  
  
“Toy? What, are you going to make me one of your playmates? Get real, just end my life and make it quick. You’d have a better story to tell then, wouldn’t you?” Arthur shot back, as he kept that eternal smirk on his overconfident face…  
  
Right before Ash socked him across the mouth, knocking him out in a single blow. “Tie him to the bow, Lucy, and make sure he gets the full brunt so he learns what a right bastard he is.” Were the last words that he managed to comprehend before losing consciousness completely…  
  
\---  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Arthur managed to shake himself awake. He could feel his body swaying from one side to the next, slowly making him feel sick. It wasn’t because the boat was rocking, it had a completely different intensity to it, which was enough to make him feel ill.  
  
“What in the hell- WHAT IN GOD’S NAME?” As he looked down to confirm his situation, he quickly realized that he was right and utterly screwed. While he had been unconscious, he had been tied to the bow of the ship while the storm was still raging around him. The salty waters splashed across his body as he gasped, coughing to try and regain some semblance of dignity…  
  
Not that he had any since he had been stripped of his precious heart-patterned boxers when he wasn’t looking. “YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR, KID!” He shouted with enough volume to overpower the crashing waves, and the only response he got was a laugh from the deck above.  
  
“You could’ve chosen to treat me like the man I am, bastard!” Ash shot back as he leaned over the railing, only to quickly push his hairband inward to avoid it falling into the waters below. “Instead, you’re going to serve as our new Mermaid for a few weeks. We’ll send you back once you’re broken in, but it’ll be a bumpy ride until then!”  
  
How was he going to serve as a Mermaid? Those things were made of rock or metal, and most importantly depicted women! How was he…  
  
That’s when Arthur felt a cold sensation washing over his manly body, and a moan echoed from his lips. He tried to squirm, but that only made him acutely aware of his situation. He had never imagined that he’d find himself humiliated like this, but leave it to a Pirate ‘Queen’ to come up with creative punishments.  
  
In short, he was being penetrated by something long and hard. A cock, no doubt, but not just any cock. The more the waters below splashed against his skin and the more he squirmed, the deeper it went. As it went deeper, its effects became more apparent, especially as he suddenly felt a breeze brushing against his nethers and nearly made him cum right then and there.  
  
A breeze like that shouldn’t have made him edge that closely, but as he looked down at his poor exposed manhood, it all made sense. The pride and joy that he kept locked away in his precious boxers had shrunken by at least four measures, leaving it much smaller than it had ever been. In fact, it was so small that he could probably wrap his entire hand around it and it wouldn’t even stick out. Or rather, he could’ve, if he still had those meaty hands.  
  
Unfortunately for the ambitious Captain, his privates weren’t the only part of him that had begun to shrink. His arms, his legs, his torso, and even his scar had lost a lot of definition and length, leaving him looking just as young as the man that had bested him. And that wasn’t all of it, because the smaller he became, the easier it was for the magical cock to reach deeper, which in turn meant more changes.  
  
One of those changes revolved around the gash he called a scar. It had shrunken and lost a lot of the edges, while also changing shape to make it less imposing. Now, it just looked like a heart. A heart that a child would draw, which made him lack even more of that intimidating factor that he had as a Captain rising through the ranks. The blasted thing in his ass was tearing away every little piece of manhood that he had built up over the years, reducing him to… to..!  
  
“It’s not fun looking like a girl with a cock the size of a horse stuck in your ass, now is it, Bastard!?” Ash shouted from above, disrupting the boy on the bow’s train of thought. “Don’t worry! You’ll love those dresses you’re fit for once we’re done. Heck, I think I’ll have Lucy pick a nice one out for you before we send you back to the Navy! How’s that sound?” Thanks to the taunts and the punishment that he was inflicting on his captive, he was in a much better mood than when the boy was still a man wrapped around his mast.  
  
Arthur felt his blood boiling from the taunt, but he wasn’t able to shout any profanity back at him thanks to the magical member pushing its way into his stomach. He almost lost consciousness right then and there from all the elements piling on top of him, causing him to mentally curse at his now-frail body…  
  
“Why don’t we give him one of your dresses? I’m sure the Navy won’t make the connection.” Lucy chuckled as she tapped her captain on the shoulder to grab his attention, smiling as she let the boys work out their little spat.  
  
Ash tapped at his chin, humming as he turned away from the bow. “I dunno, those things are really high-quality silk and everything. I don’t wanna lose a dress for a special oc-” He paused before his face turned bright red. “LISTEN HERE, YOU DON’T JUST GET TO TEASE ME MORE BECAUSE YOU’RE MY FIRST MATE, LUCY!” His anger was peaking once more, adorably so as he started pouting.  
  
“Alright, alright. I’ll find something appropriate, don’t worry about your precious little wardrobe.” His tanned partner patted him on the head, and the other female pirates cooed at how precious he looked when he was being spoilt like a child.  
  
He just huffed and buried his face in her bosom, as a real man would. “You better.” He muttered, using the warm breasts as an outlet for his anger. Like he always did. There was a reason he liked having women around on his ship. A reason that slipped his mind as he just enjoyed the softness, ignoring the fact that he had tied his captive to the bow.  
  
Thanks to Ash’s forgetfulness, Arthur’s punishment would last for far longer than intended…  
  
\---  
  
“A package? I wasn’t expecting a package…”  
  
Months had passed, and Admiral Beatrice Cunningham found herself with quite the perplexing gift on her desk. A desk that seemed to vibrate every few seconds. Against her better judgment, she opened it up…  
  
And revealed the completely feminized visage of her subordinate Arthur Baker laying inside, tied up with nothing uncovered so that she could see the adorable state of his privates as well as the massive golden dildo that had been shoved up his ass. His body had not only shrunken to such a cute size, but he was also pliable enough to the point where his arms and legs were bent behind his back and he didn’t seem to be in discomfort. In fact, he seemed to be drooling both from his mouth and his rod out of pure arousal. He had been thoroughly defeated, and to rub things in there was even a cute Spanish dress stuffed into the package, no doubt intended for him to wear once he managed to come to his senses.  
  
Beatrice stared at her friend before reaching for the bottle of wine that she always kept by her desk, pouring herself a glass and taking a brief sip. She kept her eye firmly locked on him as she thought about how to react, considering the absurdity of what was before her. In the end, she settled on one single phrase that really captured the spirit of what had happened to him.  
  
“Next round’s on you then, Arthur.”


End file.
